Ginger Rose
by mistresslcharms
Summary: She awakens to the damp air of a cold stone-walled cell. The bruises on her battered body are not the worse to come, when she witnesses his atrocities first hand. My first fan fic. Please review. Also rated M for a reason. Strong adult themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

CRACK!

The coppery taste of blood blossomed in her mouth, as she smacked against the floor with a surprising amount of force from the blow. A slight moan escaped from her lips as she lifted her hand to her cheek. Her honey ginger hair had draped over her face. Unwanted tears filled her blue-green eyes and slipped down her lightly freckled cheeks as she sat up and curled her legs underneath her.

"I will ask you once more, and then you shall understand the meaning of pain", he said in his lilted accented voice. The massive fellow stood in her living room making everything in it look child sized by comparison.

She glanced up "I don't know where he is, Sir. I haven't seen him in over two months. Please no more, I don't know where he is, he just left and didn't even tell me goodbye."Her eyes dropped back to her lap, her lips trembling as her voice cracked with the last line.

"Well that is just fine child, we'll have to see if you can be of any use to us."

For such a large man, he was surprisingly quick. She looked up just in time to see his fist coming at her face for a second time in those short five minutes.

* * *

She awoke to voices. She had heard one of them before, but she couldn't place it. As she attempted to crack her eyes, her left one so swollen that it couldn't open more than a sliver.

Sitting up, she glanced around the room. It was dark and dank with the slight smell of mildew. Three of the walls were cinderblock, with the fourth being iron bars. 'What the hell did I do last night' drifted through her head as she assumed she was in the drunk tank at the local jail. Her head hurt, she tasted bile and blood in her mouth and her stomach churned.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty awakens!" the familiar voice said all too loudly for her throbbing head.

The loudness of the voice did her in. The nausea too much, the throbbing in her skull pounding as if it were to burst. She saw the toilet in the corner of the room, and scrambled to it. Her stomach heaved and attempted to empty itself. The sound of soft, mechanical laughter filled the room followed shortly by heavy steps on the cold concrete floor.

As she hung over the toilet, she heard the jingling of keys and the metallic clanking of the iron-barred door as it opened.

A hand placed a cool, wet cloth on her neck,and then pulled her hair away from her face. She choked back a last gag, and looked up to see a set of striking blue eyes looking back at her. She laid her swollen face on the cool porcelain for a moment as she waited for the storm in her stomach to settle.

Flushing the toilet, she stumbled to her feet as the hands moved to help steady her, slipping under her elbows.

The man helped her back to the cot. As she thumped down on the thin mattress, she gazed up at the man. He smiled down at her, the blue eyes standing out against his pale skin, and his dark golden brown hair.

"Th. Tha. Thank you" she stuttered.

"Oi not a thing," he answered in a lyrical brogue. " You should take these, it'll help." He held out two little white pills. She scooped them up, and crossed the room to the small dirty sink once she regained her bearings. She popped them and sipped straight from the faucet.

"What were those?" she asked lightly.

"Just Tylenol 3. Boss man doesn't want ye to get too comfortable"he answered.

Glancing around the room once more,"Where am I at? I can't remember how I got here," she mumbled.

"Ay lass, the boss put you out good, didn't he,"

"Now Barsad, I am beginning to think you are going soft in your old age" the lilted voice boomed. The throbbing in her head started back up. Glancing towards the sound, she saw him. And in the moment she remembered everything.

* * *

_Just a quick note, I do not own anything featured in my writing other than Shae. Nor do I profit from this writing in any way other than my personal growth. And my Bane is probably not as cannon as he could be. He's a bit of a mix between the movie Bane, comic Bane, Arkham Bane and a bit of my own . Please keep that in mind if it is going to bother you. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

Coming home from her job at one of the nicer hair salons in midtown Gotham, she showered, sprinkled some flakes into her goldfish's tank and started prepping two chicken breast to sauté. 'Why cook twice' she figured. One would be dinner with a small field greens salad and the second she could chop for a chicken salad sandwich for her lunch the next day. The extra time saved would leave her with more time to study her textbook before the midterm in biology the following week.

A thunderous knock jostled her front door causing her to drop one of the breasts on the floor.

"Shit!" she exclaimed "I'll be there in a sec, just hold on!" She shouted from the kitchen. Picking it up off the floor she ran it under the faucet and tossed it back to the cutting board on her small laminate counter. 'These damn delivery guys are so noisy and impatient' she thought to herself. She quickly ran her hands under the water and was drying them on a towel when the front door crashed in with a horrendous bang. The frame splintered and sent tiny wood slivers throughout her small, ill furnished living room.

Two men rushed in as she let out a shriek. Spinning around she tried to get to the chef's knife on the counter. She was inches from it, when a set of arms gripped her around her chest and pulled towards the dining room. She screamed and thrashed and kicked but it made no difference. The grip on her body held tight, the arms not budging despite her protests. The man who held her, through not larger than herself was a lot stronger.

The second man had checked the two other rooms and realized they were empty. "Where is his?" he shouted, getting in her face.

"I am the only person who lives here, maybe you have the wrong place."she answered back without much fight as the adrenaline started to wear off leaving her shaky and tired. The first man's grip on her was tight, making it hard to breathe which didn't help the situation in the least. A huge man with a mask covering his face appeared in the doorway. The second looked up and said "She says he's not here, and that she's the only one who lives here."

The man sauntered in and threw a heavy tanned leather coat over the chair at her computer desk. Her frightened eyes stared at the large man, taking him in, as she was held captive against the first. The man had to of stood at least six-foot eight. If she was released she would barely glance the underside of his pectoral. Legs as thick as a tree trunks covered in a pair of olive gray combat pants that ended at a set of well broken in black combat boots. His torso covered in a flak vest which had strange straps on it, reminding her of her father's old back brace. His biceps had to be at least as large as her waist. Large hands fringed with thick but long fingers and short, clean nails. His face covered by that mask, with its monstrous metal tubes that made it look like it had a set of steel teeth. The swirled hazel eyes looked at her calmly yet malevolently. All over were scars. They dusted his arms and his knuckles, a few wandered over the visible skin of his face. Some were pale white and shiny, and some were raised and an angry pink. The most noticeable one was thick and twisted dancing down from the back of his mask to hide under the vest. He looked like violence incarnate.

As he looked around, he simply stated "Where is he?"

"Who? Who are you looking for?"she responded.

"Franklin Daniel Ambler. Senior student at Gotham University. Five foot 9 inches, average weight, short brown hair, brown eyes with a light complexion. Your apartment was listed as his address for the past year." The man continued to look at hair as he answered.

"I don't know, he moved out over a month ago. I haven't seen him since."

The large man slammed his fist into her left cheekbone.

* * *

The memory of the event flooded in to her memory. Her apartment, the door being bashed in, the fear, and this beast of a man. The man who was looking for her ex. The man who had killed those people at the stock exchange and managed to get away when the police stupidly chased the batman instead of continuing to follow after him.

Her body shuddered as a chill passed down her spine. She stared up at him from her seat on the cot.

"Little one, it is not polite to stare nor is it respectful." She quickly glanced to her hands folded in her lap as the large man continued "I will teach you to respect me if you chose not to act in such a manner."

"I'm sorry Sir" she stammered eyes still on her lap.

"Barsad, I do believe you are needed elsewhere." The beast let himself into the small room, after the younger man exited.

He glared down at her with a smirk glittering in his eyes. He was sure even through his mask he could smell her fear. It practically radiated off the small girl.

She could see his black boots and his massive legs from her position with her head down. Never before had she felt so small and insignificant. She could feel his eyes practically boring through her.

He started off "I understand you are also a student at Gotham U, is this correct Ms. Shae Driscol?" Her mouth gaped in shock as he stated her name.

"Yes, it is sir."

"And just how long did you know Mr. Franklin Ambler?"

" Frankie? I met him at a tour of the University about eighteen months ago. He was very sweet to me and help me figure how to fill out all the forms to apply for the program I wanted to get into. We started dating and he moved into my apartment about fourteen months ago." Shae frowned at her lap as she answered mechanically.

"Why is he no longer at your residence?" he inquired.

"About five months ago, he grew distant. He just stopped showing up for dinner, or he had a lot of school work to complete or he just wasn't there. It got to the point where I wouldn't even see him at all during the last few weeks. And then I came home and all of his things were gone. He just moved out without saying a thing." She let out a sigh, as all this thinking and talking was making her head pound and her stomach churn a bit more.

"I have no idea where he was for those last few months or where he is now." She lifted her head and glared at him with stubborn determination in her eyes, "And if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyway"

"Such a foolish child," he stated as his hand snapped across her face, bringing tears to her eyes. "You will have to remember what I said about respect. I will gladly teach you it if you will not show the proper reverence."

Shae was so tired, and her head hurt so badly. Maybe if she wasn't dealing with the throbbing in her head, or possibly not feeling the sedative effects of the codeine in the Tylenol 3s, she would have been in the proper mind to realized this was a fight she did not stand a chance of winning. "Why should I respect someone who broke into my house, gave me a proper thrashing, and apparently kidnaps me to be able to interrogate me about that douche bag ex-boyfriend of mine!" She snapped.

"Well then girl. You can't say I didn't give you a proper warning." At that point she noticed the big man's forehead wrinkled as though he was smiling.

A small gasp was all that escaped from her mouth as one those large hands wrapped around her throat. The other hand's fingers reached up and stroked her unmarred right cheek. Her hands reached up and struggled to attempt to release his hold on her. A strangled moan and gag escaped as her eyes unwillingly filled again, the tears slipping down her cheeks and onto the man's fingers. Her face flushed scarlet with the circulation cut off. Her throat bobbed against his hand as it tried to gag and clear itself of the external obstruction.

"Where is all that fight that was in you just moments ago little one," he murmured almost affectionately. "Where did the fire in your eyes disappear to?"

Her vision change from sparks of light and color to a darkening tunnel. As he watch as her eyes grew less and less focused, he tossed her back on to the cot. Shae quickly rolled over on to her knees and hunched over as she gasped the fresh air down her lungs. She sucked the air in with great fervor, coughing and gagging along the way. She sat there for a moment trying to regain her head. She listened as the cot creaked under his weight as he settle himself on the opposite end.

She didn't have a chance to notice him reaching back over her. She let out a yelp as his thick fingers grasp her rib cage and flipped her around and pulling her across his lap. His hands stayed locked around her, holding her in place for a few seconds. She shrieked as his fingers started to dig in to the soft flesh between two ribs on each side. She never thought something as simple as pressure on such a small area could be so painful.

She cried and screamed as it continued on. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he released her ribs. A small whimper of relief leaked from her mouth as the pain subsided.

He started "I can make your time here as miserable as possible if you do not wish to obey. You have comforts that could easily be taken away. The sink and the toilet, the bed and blanket. Items I have been kind enough to allow you."

The knuckles of one of his hands dragged down the back of her left thigh, lightly tickling as it trailed and settled in the hollow behind her knee. Shae shuddered, not all entirely from the fear.

"I will stop being so patient with my reminders as your insolence grates on me. You will respect and obey my commands or you will be punished."

With that said, his large knuckles started digging into the sensitive flesh and tendons of the back of Shae's knee. He keep the pressure up for a few moments before he released her.

"Or your time here can be as painless as you want it. If you desire to get on my bad side though, I am sure my men could find a good use for you." The wrinkles above his brow rose again. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes sir" she could barely shudder out.

Chuckling he gave her a hearty smack across her ass, causing her to yelp and tossed her back onto her bed. He stood, filling the small room. She gazed up at him, the reality finally sinking in.

She was here, for good. She wouldn't get to finish school, or even just continue cutting hair. Her poor goldfish Sampson, the only family she had for the past 6 years, would probably starve. All the work she put into learning how to properly maintain his environment, for the poor bloke to starve upset her. Shae was never sure if she wanted children, or even a husband for that matter but now, not knowing if she would even get to try hurt. Grief and panic welled inside her as her thoughts escalated rapidly. It hit her like a blow to the solar plexus, taking the wind from her.

There would be no escape, there would only be obedience to this man and his army. She would die here, in this cold, dirty place by that man's hand.

The metallic slamming of the cell door snapped her out her thoughts. She was left in her cell with her only thoughts and her empty stomach for company for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Shae was awoken by the growling in her stomach. She sat up on the bed, wrapping the woolen blanket around her shoulders. She got up, flinching from the biting chill of the floor on her bare feet. Shae used the toilet, washing her hands and face after. Seating herself once again she wondered when the last time she actually ate was. 'Lunch the day I was taken?' she pondered to herself, 'But I have no idea how long ago that actually was.' She let out a small irritated sigh as her stomach continued to grumble to itself about its desire to be fed.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped herself up in the blanket, pulling it tightly around herself, trying to keep the precious heat her body was giving off from dissipating into the room. The chill in the room was beginning to get to her as she shivered. The flimsy purple spaghetti-strapped top, and the black Hello Kitty pajama pants she had put on after her shower now seemed like the wrong choice. 'I would do anything for a pair of slippers' she thought, not wanting to have to touch the floor with her bare feet again.

She yawned as she settled herself back against the wall, noticing her face was no longer as sore as it had been the night before. She let her mind drift to the brute of a man who was holding her here. The mask on his face was unsettling. 'Designed to make him look scary as well as being functional' she rationalized to herself. The light hissing that occasionally came from it reminded her of the nebulizer machine her Me-ma had used during her last few months of life. She remembered how he had filled the room the previous night. His height alone was intimidating, but combined with his thick muscular build he was absolutely terrifying. A small grin flitted across her face, 'I wonder if he is as well proportioned all over?' A small high-pitched giggle slipped out.

"Do you find something funny small one?" The masked man was standing outside of the cell staring at her with a black backpack dangling from one large hand. The man she had come to know as Barsad was standing off to his side with a small tray.

'For such a big motherfucker he can sure be quiet when he wants to be' she thought to herself, as she shook her head no in response.

He opened the door and tossed the bag on the bed next to her. "You will eat and then I will escort you to the shower." and with that he turned and left.

Barsad came in once the doorway was clear and handed her the tray. It held a small bowl of what looked like oat porridge, and a small carton of cranberry juice.

Barsad stood silently in the corner of the cell and watched her as she ate. The porridge was quickly cooling and rather clumpy but she was so hungry it didn't matter. Once she finished that she drank down the also cold juice. Handing the tray back to Barsad, she thanked him.

"Ay not a problem lass. The bag has some clothes close to your size. Mr Bane had us pick them up for ya. I'll go fetch 'im and grab ye a towel." With that he left, shutting the cell door behind him.

Reaching across the bed, she pulled the bag to her and starting going through it. It held two pairs of yoga style pants, one black, the other brown. Along with a rust orange long sleeve thermal shirt, a black camisole, a bright pink knitted toggle clasp sweater, a few pairs of socks, and three pairs of panties. Smirking, she noticed the panties were quite lacy and frilly. They were much more expensive looking than anything she would have ever purchased for herself. She was thankful for the clean clothes but would have loved for there to have been a bra in there whether it was her correct size or not. The cold was leaving her girls chilly, and her nipples were getting sore from constantly being erect and rubbing on her shirt. Plus she didn't particularly like not wearing one. She wasn't as well-endowed as she would have liked, but her small 34B cups were enough of a handful for most of the men she had dated in her life.

Grabbing the brown yogas, the orange shirt, socks and a panty, she folded the rest and replace them in the bag. She sat waiting for either man to show back up.

The large one eventually did, with a black towel in one hand, unlocking the door and telling her to follow. She picked up the clothes she had picked out and kept close as they walked down the dark and damp concrete hall into a large central room. This central room had a large waterfall cascading down from the ceiling several floors up from a large open pipe. There were metal walkways and stairs all around, with similar halls in the stonework like the one they had emerged out of. All around were men working, some cleaning and putting together different weapons, some showing others how the weapons worked, or working on computers and as they passed in front of one opening, possibly mining. The sound of the rhythmic pounding of metal on stone echoed up from the hall.

She followed him as closely as she could, the men leering at her. They all stood at attention as the beast passed by them. Up two flights of the cold metal steps, he stopped and pulled a curtain back. Shae's feet ached from the walk on the cold metal. She watched as he entered into the darkness. She cautiously tried to follow him in, sliding her feet along hoping not to trip as her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. She was no more than five feet into the blackened room when a light flashed on. Blinking against the brightness, she stumbled backwards, tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her ass.

A soft mechanical chuckle filled the small room. He walked around her and shut the curtain.

The wrinkle returned to his forehead as he asked "Do you wish to shower or do you prefer sitting on my floor?"

Her face flushed red as she regained her footing and stood. "I would like to shower sir." Glancing around the room she noticed a similar cot, a desk with a computer, a few extra monitors and some paper work on it and not much else.

He escorted her through a doorway off to the side. A small bathroom almost like the one in her cell, except the main difference was this one had a shower faucet mounted on the side wall.

He settled himself on the bed opposite the door and placed the towel near the foot.

"You may put your clean items on the bed. You have fifteen minutes." He pulled two small items out of his pants pocket and held them out to her. She reached out and took the small bottle and the small sliver of white soap.

"Thank you" she said as she place the clothes at the edge of the bed, across from him. Shae entered the small bathroom and stood in the corner away from the shower head, stripping her clothes off and dropping them where she stood. Looking down at the bottle she found out it was a travel-size shampoo conditioner in one. She crossed in front of the doorway as quickly as she could. Standing slightly off to the side, she turned the faucet on, waiting for it to warm up.

Realizing it would only get moderately warm, she forced herself under the stream. Wetting her long hair down, and putting in a tiny squirt of the two-in-one, she quickly lathered up her hair. Stepping out from under the chilled water, she twisted her hair on top of her head so she could wash herself down before rinsing it off. Once she was entirely soaped up, she quickly stepped back under, saving her hair to rinse last. As the water streamed down her face, she turned and opened her eyes only to see his eyes taking in her body. Flushing she quickly turned back around and finished getting the shampoo out of her locks.

Turning the faucet off, she glanced around for a towel. She saw it, neatly folded on the bed, inches from him. She stepped near the drain and wrung the excess water from her hair. Biting her lip, and holding her head up, she walked into the bedroom, her arms doing her best to cover her bits. Her skin broke out into goose-flesh from the chilled air. His eyes stayed on her. As she reached across for the towel, his hands shot out, encompassing her wrist.

"That isn't how you ask," he gently said.

She flushed deeper, unable to cover herself with only the one arm. His gaze was locked on the curves of her hips. "May I please use a towel sir?" she could barely whisper.

He dropped her hand, she immediately snatched up the towel, and turned her back to him, attempting to dry herself as quickly as possible. The bed let out a groan as he stood.

"What do you have to hide from me that I have not already seen girl!" He boomed. Shae shrank at the sound of annoyance that flared in his voice. The towel clutched in her hands at her breasts. She delicately turned back around, eyes on the ground, wet honey ginger hair draping around her crimson face. Her vision quickly filled with his large black boots.

She flinched sharply as his hand reached up and lightly caressed her throat. She shook as he just stood there with his hand around her neck. His thumb flickering across her jugular as her pulse rapidly rose with alarm.

"You have nothing I want that I couldn't take. Get dressed." With that, she was left standing in the small room by herself. Shivering from the cold and the slowly receding panic, she dried herself the rest of the way. After quickly dressing, she wrapped her hair up in the towel. Settling down on the foot of the bed, she waited.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright_**,** _this will be a short one. I just couldn't see a better place to divide these next two chapters. _

* * *

Sitting around with nothing to do had never been one of Shae's strengths. She fidgeted, tried to nap, counted the tiny spiders living along the edge of the ceiling and thought about what classes she was missing. She didn't dare mess with the computers or the papers on his desk.

She had no idea how much time had passed since she was abandoned in the beast's room. There was no clock on the walls, no windows to glance at the rising or falling of the sun to give her a hint of the passing time. She heaved a sigh, not knowing what to do, not wanting to go into the open under the gaze of all the lecherous men. Giving in to her need to move, she unwrapped her hair and folded the towel into a rectangle large enough to sit on.

Placing it on the floor, she sat facing the cot. Surprisingly enough, the chill of the concrete didn't seep all the way through the folded towel. She stretched her legs out, and followed up with her arms. Standing she twisted, cracking her back then stretched her arms across her chest loosening her shoulders up. Shae then planted her feet and bent backwards. She smiled as she bent herself almost in half, her body facing the bed while she looked in to the small bathroom. Standing back up straight she got on her tip-toes stretching up, reaching for the ceiling.

"Anytime you are done with the show lass, we can head back to your cell." Barsad's face was barely peaking through the corner of the curtain. Breathing in one last deep calming breath through her nose, she picked up the towel and for the first time she noticed her original set of clothing was missing from the room. Barsad had stepped in and held out a simple pair of gray and black tennis shoes.

"Oh thank you so much!" Shae couldn't help exclaiming, a bright smile filling her face.

"Do not thank me miss, you need to thank the boss man. He is the one got them for you. I am merely delivering them to you while he is occupied."

She sat down and quickly put them on. They were a touch big, but that was always better than too small. She then followed him quickly back to the cell she had spent the night in. The only thing that had changed in the time she was gone, was a small, hardback novel sat on the flimsy pillow.

Picking up the book, the cover read The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood. There was two little ladies in red with large white hats standing by a lake. It was one of those books that was on almost all high school reading list but that she never got around to. She glanced up to ask Barsad a question, only to discover she was by herself once more. She settled down on the thin mattress and started reading.

* * *

Shae was roughly a third of the way through the book when Barsad came back with another small tray. This time there was a small lukewarm dish of spaghetti with red sauce and cold green beans, clearly from a can. Barsad stood and watch as she ate again. Taking the tray back, he said "You should get some sleep while you can."


	5. Chapter 5

The days passed, the schedule repetitive. Breakfast of cold porridge, a few hours of waiting followed by a march to the shower, some stretching and a bit of light cardio that she could to do in such a small space, a march back to her cell, a lukewarm dinner then finally to bed. Her clothes would show up when she would return from showering, cleaned and folded like they were never gone.

A few new items had also been added during the week, sneaking in while she was away. A much appreciated toothbrush and paste, a brush and a few hair elastics, and a few more items of clothing. A small mirror had been hung above the sink. She could open her eye all the way now and her bruised face had faded to the mottled blotches of sickly looking yellow, brown and green. No longer the angry purple and blue they had been just a few days prior.

The man she had come to know as Bane no longer escorted her to his bathroom. By her count, it was just over a week since she had been taken. But then again that didn't count the day she might have slept from the probable concussion she had sustained at his hands.

She had only seen him in passing the since. He looked very busy, and always seeming as though he was preparing. For what, she didn't know. A static energy filled the air of the main passage ways and the center atrium. Everyone was so busy, every one but her.

Each day when she came back from showering, there would be a new novel waiting for her, whether or not she had finished the one from the previous day. A good variety was provided which surprised Shae to say the least.

Today's pick was Andromeda Strain by Michael Crichton. She had read this one before, but long enough ago that it would not matter. Todays new add to her room was a small shelf, with the books already lined neatly upon it. She pulled her still damp hair back in to a simple ponytail and laid down to read.

A bit later, he suddenly showed. He just stood outside the cell, watching. He was breathing heavier than usual, as though he was exerting himself. Even in the chill, his exposed skin glistened with a light sweat.

"Get up child, you are coming with me." he roughly grumbled.

Shae could tell he was not happy and that just made her want to stay on his good side, not wanting him to lash out at her. Setting the book down, she slipped the shoes on, and walked over to the door. He opened it slowly, his eyes on her the whole time.

She kept on his heel as he led her through the tunnels on the now familiar route to his room. Once there, he sat on the bed and motioned for her to stand across from him.

"What do you think of the Batman little one?" he questioned.

"I, um, used to think what he was doing was great until he killed Harvey Dent. But he also took a lot of bad people off the street. Murderers, rapists, mob bosses. I would rather not meet any of them in a dark alleyway, ya know." she replied with a nervous smile.

"And what if I told you everything you think about him is wrong? The simple musings of a child with no idea of the world?"

"I. I ah I don't know, I guess I would have to think about it Sir." pressing her lips together to keep from frowning. She honestly had no idea how to answer the questions he asked. She wanted to answer truthfully but also feared he might hurt her if she didn't say what he wanted to hear.

A mechanical sigh groaned out of his mask. She glanced over at him as he sat there, hands on knees. He was just so big. His chest and shoulders were broader than any man's that she had ever seen. Her eyes admired the fine rippling of the muscle that stood taut under his skin. Lost in thought, she stood there dazed and staring. Her tongue darted out and slid crossed her upper lip as she thought the finely sculpted abdomen she knew had to be hiding underneath his brace.

"What have I said about staring?" he said as he rose from his seat. Snapping out her daydream, Shae froze, not even realizing she had been standing there gawking at him for a good minute and a half.

"I. I..."she started to stutter as he took a single step and was in front of her. Reaching out, his hand wrapped in her ponytail and pulled it tight, cranking her head so she was forced to look up at him.

"I am so sorry" she cried out as the dread filled her stomach like a heavy lead weight. "I'm so sorry, please. Forgive me, I didn't mean too..." she broke down in to tears over her misstep and the thoughts of her possible punishments.

He guided her to the bed, hand still tied tight into her hair and forced her into his recently vacated seat. Her jaw and eyes clenched from the stinging pain of having her hair pulled, her neck arched tightly to the side. He released his hold on her hair, and stepped back as his other hand reached out and simply slapped her. Even without using his full force, it violently slung her down across the bed. The already bruised check burn anew. She sat up, and grit her teeth while she fought against the need to touch her injured cheek.

He looked down at the girl, thinking about how she was learning the desired behaviors already, sitting quietly and taking her rightful punishment. He raised his hand back for second strike. As he was about to bring it down,she panicked, darting out from underneath him and to the opposite corner of the room.

Standing there, she became conscious of the serious mistake she just made. His eyes swirled dark and deadly in her direction for her blatant disobedience. 'Fuck this' her head screamed and with that, she turned and ran.

She had made it down the first flight of steps when she heard it. An angry howl that practically resonated through the metal walkways. The men turned and watched but didn't try to intercept her as she fled. She continued down the second set, as quickly as she could, with no set destination in mind. She made it to the walkway on the same floor as her cell.

A loud vibrating thud sounded above her causing her up to look towards it. 'Oh shit, oh shit' thundered like a mantra through her head as she realized that he had simply vaulted down the entire first flight of stairs.

Taking off as fast as she could, she made it all the way to her cell when she heard the second loud crash of him arriving at the bottom of the second flight. 'Oh fuck! What the hell were you thinking?! You really fucked up good this time. Didn't you!' her mind screamed at her. The door to her cell was still cracked opened, so she pushed herself through the thankfully unlocked door and slammed it shut behind her.

Pressing herself against the back wall, she stood. Tremors of fear and adrenaline shaking her body. Her stomach was against her throat as the loud steps came crashing down the hall.

Then suddenly he was there. His body heaving with each breath he took. The venomous look in his eyes, as he glared daggers through the bars at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. He held up for Shae to see. Flashing in the small bit of light shining down from the overhead utility lighting, Shae resigned to the thought of 'At least, I will likely be unconscious long before he kills me.'

The terror showed through her eyes, as he reached out and unlocked the cell door. He creaked it open, slowly and deliberately. The "I'm sorry sir" barely tumbled from her lips before he was on her.

The hits came faster than Shae could have anticipated. The first blow, hit her center stomach, knocking the air from her the lungs, hunching her down from the sharp flash of pain. One crashed into the side of her head, followed by a quick jab to her kidneys. Another two to the head, disoriented her, blood flowed into her eyes, making it hard to see. A few more body shots quickly landed before she fell on to the hard concrete floor.

She curled up, trying to get her hands over her head but he didn't stop. By now she was screaming. She didn't even notice she was doing it. The pain was so intense, one part of her body would cry out just before another sharp agony bloomed elsewhere as he continued to strike her body and head. A moment later, the large black boot kicked her right in the gut with a resounding CRACK!, rolling her twice before she landed on her back. That had gotten the screaming to stop, the breath she had managed to regained left her in a pained huff as she stared up at the dusty ceiling. Pained whimpering soon replaced it, escaping from her throat from the agony encompassing her body. Tears streamed uncontrollably down her blood stained cheeks.

He knelt next to her, his elbows resting on his knees. Watching her, he reached out and wiped some of the blood from her face. The rage had since left his eyes while he focused on her bleeding face

"You will never run from me again. If you do, I'll have Barsad shoot your knees out and let my men have you while you bleed to death. If I suspect you are going to try to run from me, I will simply break your legs. Do you understand?" She did her best to nod, as the pain consumed her mind.

With that he reached out and took her left hand in his. The wrinkles reappeared on his forehead, his brow arched as he looked in her eyes. He ran his fingers along each one of hers, established a firm grip on her pinky, he snapped it.

Shae let out a pained howl, that cut off into coughing and gagging as she saw her finger bending sideways through the blood in her eyes. He moved on to her middle finger.

She noticed how strangely warm she was feeling, noticed how nice the cold concrete felt under her bruised and battered body, the darkness creeping in from the sides of her vision. Her eyes rolled, trying to look anywhere but his eyes, searching the room before she finally succumbed to the desire to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Shae's eyes cracked open as a cool, wet cloth pressed lightly against her face. Her vision blurry, her heading swimming as she lay on a bed. Though she was having a hard time focusing, she noticed she wasn't in her cell. A man's face floated in through her vision, but she couldn't see clearly enough to recognize who it could possibly be.

The lighting was brighter, and there was a large window on the wall to her left. Everything hurt, grumbling in her half asleep state, she tried to roll on to her side, away from the sunlight streaming in. Hands softly held her still until she resigned to simply shutting her eyes.

The two gentle hands worked quickly, cleaning the dried blood away from her face. The airy whispering of voices floated through the room. Another hand reached out and held her forehead to keep her still while a fourth lightly pressed her shoulders in to the mattress.

A soft accented voice spoke its rich brogue into her ear "You going to have to hold still for this love."

The skin near the outer corner of her left brow twitched with a prick, which was followed with the sensation of pulling. Again and again the feelings repeated themselves, not really painful, more of an annoyance. Cracking her eyes open once again, she tried to jerk away as her eyes focused on a needle coming towards her face. The hands held her firmly in place.

The voice came back "Just close your eyes dear. It'll be over with shortly." She took the advice, closing her eyes and trying not to flinch too hard when ever she felt the prick of the needle.

He was right, it was over shortly. One of the hands gripped her left arm, a sharp prick then a coldness drifted down the crook of her elbow. And with that the hands left her. The was the soft thump of a door shutting, following by the metallic clank of a lock sliding into place. She suddenly felt horribly alone, and she was right. It didn't last long, as she felt the heavy fog of sleep drift back to her.

* * *

The shining rays of sunlight illuminated the room, eyes cracking open only slightly as she tried to sit up. She had only managed to get halfway there before the pain became too much. Her body ached all over. Just breathing flamed the red coals that had settled in her chest.

Laying back down she glanced at her hands. Her left hand had the fingers taped individually and then been taped together to provide stability. Her stomach clenched as she remembered watching her fingers break. She choked back the gag at the memory, and took in the scabby knuckles of her right.

She finally reached up and touched her face. It was hot and tender, the lightest touch causing pain. It didn't even feel like it belonged to her. The swelling had to be bad, judging from what she felt with her fingers. But this time her eyes could open almost fully, so her eyes couldn't have been as bad as before.

The scraping of the lock disengaging drew her hazy attention to the door, which slowly swung open. A woman's head popped in, face bright with false cheer "Oh good, you're awake today!"

The woman then pushed a small cart into the room, leaving the door opened. Shae studied her, feeling as though she had met her before.

A big, plastic smile stretch tight against teeth so perfectly straight she could clearly not been born with them. The ultra white teeth clashed against her tanned olive skin. Thick lashes surrounded her large coffee-brown eyes. A long, straight nose, with only the slightest hint of a nasal hump sat above a large mouth encircled with thin lips covered in a shiny shade of deep peach. Her black hair loosely curled just above her shoulders.

" I am so glad you woke up today. We can get some solid food in you, and so you will be feeling just fine in a jiff." This woman's high-pitched, and the fake enthusiasm was making Shae's head pound in sync with every word. 'Was the woman highly medicated or was this her natural state?' Shae thought.

"Oh, I am Dr Vallis. But you can just call me Daphne, everybody does or Dr. Daphne or D or pretty much anything really. You're not allergic to anything are you? I brought you a big dose of Naproxen, and just a bit of Demerol, once I get your IV set up, OK."

This woman, Daphne pulled a little packet off the top of the cart, ripping it open as she walked closer to the bed. Placing the two large oval pills in Shae's good hand, the woman reached over the side of the bed and raised the back up so Shae could sit up comfortably. Walking over to the cart once more, she pulled a small bottle of water from beneath. She watch as Shae swallowed the pills down, and then went to work prepping her left arm for an IV.

"I am only going to give you a little bit, OK. I am not supposed to be giving you anything for the pain. But Mr Bane isn't here for the day, so I think it'll be OK. It won't help so much with the pain, but it should help you sleep better. I cracked my ribs once, so I know how badly it hurts. But those fingers, those fingers just looked so bad. The fractures were actually stable once they were put back in place so for now, they just need to stay immobilized. " The woman continued on but she was talking so fast that Shae couldn't focus on what she was saying so she just zoned her out.

Shae looked towards the large window, noticing it was a fairly nice day out for October. The wind was tossing a rainbow of leaves around the grassy field behind the small parking lot. Only a few cars were parked in it. At the edge of the small field was a thick wrought iron fence topped with razor wire. Setting just beyond was the bay, clear of fog this morning so you could just make out the land on the other side. The slight jab of the needle entering her skin brought her back from the view outside the window.

"... and that's why I don't like striped shirts. OK are you ready to try to eat something? I brought the standard breakfast, but I also grab a pudding if you don't like the main meal." She said as she pulled the covered tray off a lower shelf of the cart.

She spun the small table around until one half was over Shae's legs , placed the tray down, and whisked the covering off like she was a magician. The steam rose from the small plate of pale scrambled eggs, two sausage links, a slice of wheat toast and a small cup of diced peaches. Looking at the food, Shae's stomach responded with a loud growl at the prospect of something fresh and hot.

Daphne left Shae to eat with the notion to just press the buzzer that hung from the side of the bed if she needed anything.

She had never felt so hungry for such bland food in her life. She cleared the plate, and then started on the small cup of chocolate pudding.

Her eyes shifted back to the peaceful scenery outside of the window as she laid her head back against the pillow. With her stomach full, and the medication easing her pain she drifted off in to a refreshingly peaceful slumber.

* * *

When she next awoken, the scene outside of her window had change to a darkened sky filled with stars. The IV was missing from her arm. She had slept soundly through it being removed.

She pressed the small red buzzer to call someone into help her. Shae needed to pee so badly and with how miserable she felt, she knew she wouldn't be able to make the ten steps to the bathroom by herself. Daphne appeared in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she flipped on one of the lights.

"I really have to pee!" she blurted out.

"Would you like a bed pan or a catheter?" Daphne questioned.

"Ugh, neither, just help me to the bathroom, please." With a sigh, the Doctor helped Shae into sitting up all the way. The ache in her ribs started up once more. A huff wheezed out as she made it all the way to her feet. Daphne helped Shae steady herself, then wrap her arm around her back and helped guide her to the closet-sized restroom off to the side of the room's doorway.

Shae thanked Daphne and shut the door. It had hurt pretty badly to move across that small amount of space, but it was a lot better than a catheter would have been.

She sat down on the toilet and sighed in relief as the pressure left her abdomen. Standing, she let out a sharp squawk as she saw the bright red urine in the toilet bowl.

A sharp knock sounded on the door. "Is everything alright? Do you need any help?"

"No, no I am okay, my pee's really bloody and it surprised me, that's all." Shae responded back.

"Your one kidney is bruised. Your urine will be bright red from the blood for a few days then will taper off to a rust color for about a week or two depending on how well you heal."

"Oh okay, thanks."

Shae washed her hands, and glanced up at her face. A small row of stitches stretched from the corner of her outer left brow into her hairline. The stitches looked relatively small in a nice neat line over the top a lump of a good-sized goose egg. Both of her cheekbones were swollen and bruised the shade of rotten plums but her eyes hadn't swelled this time. Her lip also had two tiny stitches on the bottom left corner, the skin bordering it a fiery shade of red.

Wetting a paper towel, she gently blotted at the dried blood that had remained on her face. There were drips along her hairline, bits dried around and in her nostrils and under her nose, and around her ears. She knew from experience, that she had to keep the stitches dry for the first 48 hours, so she left the bit dried blood around them.

Letting the hospital gown drift down off her shoulders, she looked over her body in the mirror. The right side of her stomach was completely black and blue. She ran her good hand lightly over her ribs, sucking in a sharp breath when she came to the cracked ones. Turning, she looked and saw the bruise continued its way around her back. There were small scraps and bruises all over as well, but they didn't compare to how sickening it was to look at the one taking up most of her core.

Her knees were bandaged, she probably had scraped them up when she had fallen on the concrete. She sighed at the sad state her body was in, noticing it looked like she had dropped a few pounds during her captivity as well. She was never one to fully appreciate the body she had, always thinking she needed to lose five or ten pounds for anyone to think she is pretty. Looking upon her slightly slimmer figure, she didn't like how the crest of her pelvic bone stood out so gauntly, or how her collarbones stood out sharply above her chest.

Pulling the gown back up, she hobbled out. Daphne resumed her position at her side, making sure she made it back to the bed safely.

Daphne whispered as quietly as possible "He will be back in the morning, so you won't be able to have any pain medications after that, but you can have some more Naproxen now if you would like it, it should help you sleep."

Nodding, she quickly swallowed down the pills she was handed with a swig from the water bottle. She thanked Daphne as she left, thinking to herself that she preferred the woman when she was tired and not so excited. She watched the stars sparkle in the late night sky before falling back to sleep.

* * *

The next day when her body finally decided it had enough with all of the sleeping, she saw her window was blocked by the large man. He sat in the chair, watching her.

"Have you been enjoying the fine accommodations at the pharmaceutical research lab?" he asked in his deep, accented voice. Today he sounded almost jolly.

"Yes, it been really nice." she did her best to look anywhere but at him. She chewed her lower lip nervously.

"And is Dr. Vallis doing a good job of taking care of you?" he purred.

"Ah, um yes. Yes she is. She did an excellent job on the stitches, and she braced my fingers well."

"Good, good. I have great news you will want to hear" he paused a second, letting it hang in the air. His eyes seemed to light from within "We got him. He thought hiding in the East End would keep us from finding him. But we have him now."

"Who?" she questioned, even though she was sure she knew who he was talking about.

"Why, Mr. Ambler of course. He is on his way here, right now," his forehead crinkled up. "Would you like to get to say goodbye to him this time child?"

Her mind raced, the fear causing her voice to tremble "If you have him now, why would you still need me?"

"Now that my dear, is all up to you." He stood, and left the room. Daphne rushed in at that point.

"You didn't tell him I gave you any pain meds, did you?" The fear clearly written across her face.

"No I didn't and I won't." Shae answered back.

"Good, because I brought you some more Naproxen. Quickly, before he comes back. Here." Daphne thrust the pills into Shae's open mouth and passed her the water to sip them down with.

"If you're hungry, I can bring a lunch tray in about twenty minutes."

"Thank sounds great, thank you. So much, I really mean it."

With that Daphne was out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys**, _hope you enjoy this one. I've been working my butt off getting chapters eight and nine finished. I am really excited about the next two coming up, so I really hope you all like them. As always please review, it lets me know how you're liking it and if anything needs to be fixed that I may have overlooked._

_Disclaimer : I do not own anything associated with the Batman or Dark Knight franchises. I do not profit from this in any way other than my personal enjoyment of getting to flex my vocabulary and imagination. The only characters that are mine are Daphne and Shae._

* * *

As she chewed her lunch of a light spinach salad with strawberries and mandarin orange slices sprinkled throughout, she thought about why she would have been taken to a pharmaceutical research lab for medical help. It was kind of strange but then again that had been the way her life had been heading these past few days. All she knew was that the people working here had to of known Bane was the man from the stock exchange incident. So they either worked for him or worked for the person he probably worked for.

As for the doctor, Daphne Vallis, the name rang a bell, but she couldn't quite place where she remembered her from.

Judging from the view, this place was on the outskirts of the city. The only places that were out this far were the asylum, the docks and a few large, private homesteads. From the bit she could see outside, and what her room was like inside, it was the latter, refurbished to make it work.

Her mind came back to the room as the door opened.

A man, his mouth smeared with blood, was forced in. He looked dirty, and scared. The man's shaggy brown hair was knotted and tangled. The sallow skin of his face pulled taunt against his bones, his belt pulled tight to hold his pants up. Fear flashed in his eyes as his gaze darted around the room as he was pushed forward. Bane and Barsad followed him in with Barsad shoving the man until he was in front of Shae's bed.

"Shae! Oh God, what did they do to you! I told them you had nothing to do with any of this." Barsad quickly clocked him on the back of his head shut him up. He fell to a knee, hand reaching to rub his injury.

'Oh god! That's Frankie! What's wrong with him?' Shae's mind shouted at itself, as she took in his new look. She could barely recognize him, he had lost weight, no longer the fit young man she had once cared for. His arms visible under the shorts sleeves of his dirty blue t-shirt, lacked muscle tone and were covered in pockmarks and small scabs. The yellowness of his skin worried her, his perpetual light tan long gone. He lightly twitched as he knelt there, a small smile skirting across his lips as his eyes rapidly flashed around the room.

Barsad turned, shutting the door and then stood watch in front of it. A large, menacing assault rifle was slung over his back. Bane walked up to Frankie, watching him shrink as he loomed closer.

"Tell our dear Shae what exactly you were doing while you lived with her." his voice boomed inside of the overcrowded small room, the statement sharp with rancor.

"I , I ah, was researching a relatively unknown narcotic analgesic with steroidal properties under the name Venom for Bannerman Pharmaceuticals. When used it causes enhanced strength, and muscle growth along with heavy pain relief without the sedative effect of most narcotics." tumbled quickly from Frankie's mouth in a small giggle.

"Continue Mr. Ambler." Bane's voice calm and collected voice urged on, his eyes never leaving the man crouched in front of him.

"Well, our original samples were from Mr. Bane's blood and the gas canisters in his mask. We were able to successfully replicate the original formula. We then started work on trying to make it stronger, make the effects last longer. But we couldn't without sacrificing some of its properties. The second formula, we um we called Titan. Long term use can cause excessive muscle growth, a higher tolerance for pain, and only a small dose was needed, but it can cause permanent psychosis." he finished glancing up at the large man, as he wrung his hands together.

"And what exactly did you do with this second formula?" Bane questioned, his voice raising.

" I stole it!" loudly burst from his mouth in a crazed snicker. "All of it! All the files and test results, all the samples, everything. I was gonna to sell it. I was going to make enough to pay off school the rest of the way and have plenty left over to start a life somewhere else. I was going have it made for the rest of my life based on this one experiment alone. Do you know how much money we could charge for the smallest dose?" His eyes glazed over as he spoke, his mind clearly on this fantasy he had built.

Shae couldn't believe it. Frankie had always talked about helping people, helping to save the world from the everyday problems of disease and malnutrition. Greed had consumed him, this good man she had known had turned into someone she barely recognized. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at this man she had thought she once loved. He had been a good friend before they became lovers and watching him twitch and snicker to himself, it hurt seeing him this way.

Bane's hand shot out, wrapping around Frankie's skeletal face, pulling him up until his feet dangled and kicked six inches above the floor.

"Now you see, Mr. Ambler also developed a taste for this Titan himself. It slowly ate away at his thoughts until he believed stealing from me would be a good idea. This man has gone through withdraw and come out the other side someone who no one would recognize if they had known the original man. All of the muscles and strength shrank away leaving only this deluded husk."

The knuckles on Bane's hand starting bleaching against his skin. Frankie began to thrash and tried to pull Bane's hand away, his throat emitting a high-pitched whine.

"Are you not glad Ms. Driscol that he left before he became what he is today?"

"Yes, I am." she softly responded, frowning as she looked upon them both. Her body ached and now her heart did as well. Thinking of all the missed dinners and dates, how he suddenly had put on a good thirty pounds of muscle in a few weeks before he suddenly just disappeared, it all made sense when all the details were laid in front of her. That didn't make it hurt any less though.

Bane looked down at the man he held in his grasp. The whine quickly ascended into a muffled gargling scream. A sharp crack echoed through the room as Bane's thick fingers shattered one of Frankie's cheekbones. Frankie's face appeared lopsided, the one side crushed under the strength of the man's hold, the eye above it bulging in its socket. He squirmed and struggled, trying to free himself from the deadly grip, his eyes rolling wildly.

Shae let out a scream and cried, turning over to bury her face in her pillow, not wanting to watch as Bane killed him.

A few more pops and cracks sounded throughout the room followed by a sickening thud. Shae sobbed in the pillow, wanting to be anywhere else at this moment. The vision of the fingers of Bane's grip shifting as the bone broke underneath of it danced through her head as she cried, each sob painful.

Barsad left his post, and dragged the body into the hall, the sickening sound of the deadweight being pulled across the tiled floor filled Shae's ears.

A hand slowly glided in a small circle between her shoulder blades. It was strangely comforting given what she had gone through the past week and a half. Her sobs eased as the hand continued its gentle massage.

She grimaced as she tried to roll back over. Eyes clenched shut, she huffed and was ready to try again when a large arm slid under her shoulders and another under her knees. They repositioned her so she could lay back on the bed comfortably. It hurt to be moved like that, but not nearly as painful as it had been, trying to move around by herself.

She mumbled a thank you as she reopened her eyes. She stiffened in shock as the masked man towered above her. She flinched as his hand reached out and wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Hmm, you didn't mind my touch a moment ago little one. You need to be stronger. I know you are a fighter, it's there in your eyes at times. You will need that strength, there is so much more to come."

He caressed her other cheek softly, wiping the tears away before turning to leave. "I'll see what Dr. Vallis can give you to make you a bit more comfortable for the day. You leave here in the morning."

Shae watched him leave in silence. Her mind drew a blank. Of course she was glad she could get a bit more pain relief than the Naproxen, but she wasn't too thrilled about having to leave this place yet. It was clean and well-lit. No creepy men lurking around every corner. Plus the food was always hot.

Daphne came in, with a small vial in her hand. Her eyes were wide , her face drained of color.

"I didn't know he was going to kill him. I just can't believe..." Daphne trailed off as she came up to the bed.

"Did he make you watch? How sick, I just thought he was gonna beat Frankie up a little..." the shock and disbelief kept tumbling from her mouth as she prep Shae's arm and the needle.

"How did you know Frankie?"Shae asked, confused as she looked up at the distraught woman.

"I worked with him, he was one of the three upperclassmen who had internships here at the lab last summer. When the special project came up and we were short-handed, he was the first person I thought of to hire on. He was just so gifted when it came to formulating dissolution rates , it just seemed natural to add him to the team. He was such a hard-working kid, if I had known what he was doing..." her voice cracked as tears filled the woman's eyes.

Shae closed her eyes and tried to imagine being back at home with Sampson swimming happily in his tank while she work on homework, or studied for an upcoming exam. Any place where her mind and her body didn't hurt this much would be an improvement. Shae continued to let her mind wander as Daphne chatted away in panic, until finally her body succumbed to the drug induced sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Alright, _**_I was going to post this tomorrow, but seeing how a hurricane is supposed to hit us overnight I figured it couldn't hurt to post it now. _

* * *

It was well into the evening when she awoke. The watercolor hues of the sunset visible through the window as well as slowly darkening horizon. She buzzed for Daphne.

She was there less than a minute later, her eyes red and watery, the shock still draining the color from her face.

"Are you hungry yet? Tonight is pizza night but there is also a few other things you could pick from." Daphne stated trying to perk up to her usual bright smile.

"I am but since I am leaving tomorrow, I would really love to take a shower with actual hot water if I could. And the pizza would be fine." she smiled at the woman, recognizing the fact that she was trying to keep it together for her sake.

"Sure thing, the shower has a one of those little seats so you don't have to worry about falling." She walked over to the cart still parked in the corner and pulled out a small tub with a few items in it. " It's just shampoo and stuff you can use. There's even some lotion in there if your skin is dry. The treated air always bothers my skin once it starts to get cold out." She continued on as she help Shae to her feet.

Helping her into the small bathroom, Daphne showed her the buzzers near the toilet and the shower. "Just in case. I'll go grab your dinner real quick and I'll be back to help with anything you need. OK?"

Shae shut the door, and looked in the mirror, a smiling curling her lips. The bruising had faded only slightly over the past day, her cheeks still puffy. The thought of a 'real' shower wouldn't let those details bother her in the least. She let the loose hospital gown drop on the floor and turn the shower on before climbing on to the seat. The hot water felt so good on her aching body, the earlier shot of Demerol had helped as well. She washed her hair, then applied a good-sized glob from the tiny bottle of conditioner. Letting it sit, she did her best to try to free it of tangles. 'Well it's better than it was' she mused to herself as she rinsed her hair clean.

A big smile flooded her face as she pulled a razor out of the small tub of toiletries. "Oh I have never been so happy to see a cheap pink razor in my life." she giggled to herself as she set about shaving her bits and pieces.

A knock sounded on the door. "Are you alright? It's been fifteen minutes."

"Yes. I was just shaving. Be out in a few seconds." She shouted to be heard above the noise of the shower.

After enjoying the simple pleasure of sitting under the hot water for another minute or two, Shae finally turned it off and got out. She felt a bit better overall, the hot water had helped ease the aches in her joints and her bruised flesh.

After drying off, she wrapped herself in a towel, and opened the door to the room. Daphne came and helped her to the bed, leaving for a moment so she could slip on a fresh gown.

Daphne sat in the chair by the window and kept Shae company with idle chatter while she ate. The dinner of a slice of pepperoni pizza, carrot sticks and a fruited gelatin was filling and surprisingly good. Once finished she helped Shae comb the knots from her hair, leaving it in french braid to keep tangles at bay while her hand healed.

" I just wish there was something I could do to help you," Daphne said suddenly.

"Don't, it would just get you killed. But there is something you could do though," Shae smiled as the thought came to her head. "Go to my apartment on Davis Avenue, in my basement storage unit I have a small dresser, the spare key is taped on the bottom of the top drawer. Go in my apartment and save my goldfish if he's still alive. He's all the family I have. It's been over a week, but the tank has some duckweed in it so I can hope. Let me write down my address and storage combo."

When Daphne left after giving her another dose of the narcotic, a smile settled on Shae's face as there was hope Sampson would be okay.

The night ended up being filled with vivid dreams, that there was no waking from. Memories of Frankie danced through her head, his face replaced with his newer macabre version. Dinner at his parents, the blood dripping on to the plate of chicken and peas, date night, the shattered mouth looming in for a kiss. She couldn't wake, yet she couldn't rest either.

* * *

The morning came soon, Shae woke not feeling rested in the least.

Bane was sitting in the chair by the window again this morning, his eyes on her. The large man dwarfed the chair, making it seem child size with his bulk. Realizing she had woken up, he stood and swung the small table around over the bed. The covered tray resting on it.

"We leave in thirty minutes. I suggest you don't dawdle." He turned and left.

Daphne came in when she was halfway through the breakfast of strawberry yogurt with granola, a soft-boiled egg with toast and a small glass of milk.

"Mr Sampson is safe and sound at my apartment. He had almost gone through all the duckweed, so it was a good thing I got there when I did," Daphne said with her large smile covering her face. Shae couldn't help but smile herself.

"I also took the liberty of grabbing some of your clothes for you. I had a feeling he was wouldn't care if you were stuck wearing the hospital gown out." An infectious giggle burst from her lips, causing Shae to start to laugh as well as she envisioned frolicking outside with her bare tush peaking through the open back of the gown.

Once finished with her meal, Daphne helped her dress.

"You have no idea how much I missed being able to wear a bra. Thank you so much for this." Shae hugged the woman she had gotten to know over the past three days.

"I am sorry, but he asked me to sedate you. It's just a small dose of Ativan. It will make you a bit drowsy, and relax you a bit, probably put you to sleep." Daphne said as she tried to place the smile back upon her face.

"It's okay. I understand." Shae said as she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt.

Once done with the injection, Daphne slid a handful of pill packets into Shae's pocket, then helped her to door.

Bane was waiting just outside, propped against the glaringly white wall. He allowed Daphne to continue to help Shae as they made their way down the brightly lit hallway to the elevator. Waiting for it, Shae observed the walls of the hall had several doors on either side. The pristine black and white tiled floors gleamed and a piece of tasteful yet generic art was placed in between every other doorway.

The doors to the elevator opened with a chime, and Shae stepped in. Bane's arm stretched out across the door as Daphne attempted to climb in as well.

"I have her from here."

"Oh,um okay. I was just going to see you two out, but I guess I can get back to my genotoxicity study results. Well if you need anything, you know we are always here Mr. Bane." Daphne said, her smile fading for a second as she handed him the bag of Shae's clothing.

"Yes, thank you for your help Dr. Vallis." Shae watched as a shuddered passed through Daphne when he spoke to her, and then he was in the elevator, the doors closing behind him.

As it slowly descended from the third floor, Bane simply watched as Shae as she leaned heavily against the railing.

The door chimed once more as it opened, Bane shifted the bag over his shoulder and held the crook of his arm out.

Seeing no other option, Shae reached out and slipped her good arm through his. They made their way to the lobby, as she leaned gingerly against the large man for support. All this walking was tiring her, a light throb was starting up behind her eyes as she suppressed a yawn. The small lobby, if you could even call it that, was little more than a desk with a security guard napping at it. A small tv sat in the corner next to a small leather couch, flashing highlights of the weeks football games silently to no one.

They exited through a broad set of glass double doors, out into a bright, windy day. A chill nipped the air giving a hint of the harsh winter that was to come. She thought it actually wasn't that bad out considering her underground cell felt like an icebox.

An expensive looking black car was waiting just outside, idling. Barsad opened the door to the back seat. Bane handed the bag to him and help Shae in. The door shut and she was left with her face pressed against the darkly tinted windows.

Looking up at the lab she had just stayed in, she figured her assumption of it being a remodeled mansion was correct. From the outside, you would have never thought it was something other than a huge house with a tidy lawn. The razor wire on the fence was the only thing that seemed out-of-place, but with the previous events in the city with the Scarecrow, and the Joker, maybe it wasn't.

The car shuddered as the trunk slammed, and the two men climbed into the front seats. The car took off down the drive, the scenery blurring as the drug tightened its hold on her. A smile crept across her face as the fear of returning to the dark, and dingy cell left her. She stretched out and rested her head against the door, peering out of the top of the window as the trees and sky zipped by. Her eyes crept closed as she fell head first into the drug-induced haze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey **_guys, we made it through Sandy alright. We ended up only losing one tree. I wanted to post this yesterday but just couldn't bring myself to. I am still not happy with, I think I am over thinking it so I am going to post it as is._

_ If you see anything strange let me know, and as always thank you all for your reviews and support._

* * *

The gentle rocking woke Shae. The light swaying reminded her of the days spent on the bay, in the small power boat her father had when she was a child. She was so warm and comfortable she had no desire to be awake, but the pinching behind her knees was starting to bother her.

She yawned as she gave a large stretch, whatever she was resting on moving underneath her as her arms stretch out into the humid air. Her eyes flew open in panic, her body stiffening when her left hand settled against the warm curve of the back of a man's neck, relaxing after she decided she wouldn't be dropped. Her eyes coming to rest on the metal and leather encased jaw above her.

Bane looked down at the girl when she awoke and startled. Her mind was still quiet, the effects of the drug that hadn't yet left her system. He had carried her down through the tunnels, with her only stirring when they had reach the many flights of steps.

"Be still or you shall have to walk the remaining flights yourself." His masked hissed lightly at her.

She studied his mask and the bit of exposed face she could see from the corner of her eyes as he continued to carry her down the concrete stairwell. His eyes stood out under the thick fringe of his dark lashes. A light speckling of gold could be seen if you looked long enough in the green brown swirls of his hazel eyes. The notch of a shining white scar that carved through his left brow stood out against the pale tan of his skin. Her mind finally reached the mask as she gazed, wondering what he hid underneath it.

She gave up on her attempt to focus and tucked her head against his chest, closing her eyes as his scent filled her nostrils. Scentless pheromones interlaced with the light smells of leather, ginseng and his natural musk. She breathed it in, not noticing the eyes under an intrigued arched brow glancing down at her actions.

The sound of rushing water could be heard long before they entered the large atrium. Today men were hanging from the ceiling, drilling into the large concrete support beams. The high-pitched whine of the drills could be heard above the water.

Shae turned her face to look up at the masked man. "Isn't that dangerous to be drilling into the support pillars? I just mean, aren't you afraid the ceiling might cave in if there was a quake or something?" She pulled at her lower lip with her teeth, worried he would get angry for her questioning.

"A sensible question girl, but it is not something that you need to worry about. The roof shall only come crashing down when I command it."

He made his way up the one flight of metal steps to his small room. He lightly dropped her on to his bed once they were inside. He placed her bag to the side of it.

Shae kept her eyes on his chest while under his scrutiny. He watched her for a moment, then nodded to himself.

"You will stay here until Barsad or I come back for you. The only thing in this room you are not to touch is the computer system, anything else is fair game. You may use the shower if you desire and you may eat, but you are not to leave this room. Is that understood?"

As she softly responded, Barsad came in with the standard luke-warm dinner tray. He placed it on the desk, and quickly retreated.

Left alone once more, she picked at the dinner of chicken and rice knowing once her body was really hungry, it would be more appealing. She ripped into one of the packets of ibuprofen, and taking the two oval tablets with the small mug of weak tea.

With a sigh, she glanced around the room, thinking the cell was at least better since she had been given books to entertain her mind with.

After doing nothing more than staring at the wall for the better part of two hours, she slipped off her shoes and jeans and laid back on his bed in an attempt to fall asleep.

The flat pillow and the linens all had the slightly medicinal smell to them, but underneath was the masculine scent of him. She breathed it in, a slight smile snuck on to her mouth as she lay there. She curled herself up into the light blanket, pulling it up to her chin.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?' Shae thought as she realized she was laying in the bed of the man who had beaten her and killed her ex-boyfriend in front of her, sniffing his bed sheets like a some sort of perverted teenage boy who had gotten ahold of his crush's panties.

"It's has got be all the medication." she mumbled to herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

The days passed slowly, with neither of the men coming to remove her. Shae spent most of the first three days sleeping, her body needing the rest more than she could have realized. She was starting to heal nicely, the bruises paling, the swelling waning. She was still sore and stiff when she would wake, but it would fade once she would get up and move around.

She ate the food from the small trays when they showed up inside of the dark curtain twice a day. Her clothing and toiletries appeared with the breakfast tray the first morning. The books however, never showed. She was left with nothing to do but think, eat and sleep.

So she paced, she stretched, and she slowly felt like she was losing her mind. The isolation was starting to get to her, making her feel lonelier than she ever had before.

His room stayed slightly warmer than the cell she had originally been in. She could get by with a tank top and pants, only pulling on the thick sweater Daphne had brought from her apartment if she woke in the dead of the night, but while she slept she settled for just the camisole and panties. The floor had a small well-worn rug gracing the foot of the bed now, keeping the chill of the concrete from nipping her feet if she lost her socks in the tangle of sheets and blankets while she was asleep.

Shae laid in Bane's bed, for what would be the fifth night in his room. Her mind wondering about the outside world. The weight of the past few weeks settled heavily on her. She thought about how Frankie's parents would handle the shock of their only child's death, if Sampson was enjoying Daphne's house, and whether or not anyone had actually noticed she was missing.

She finally got up and rifled through the pockets of the backpack. Pulling out the handful of pill packets, she looked through them until she found the one she wanted. A bright blue and white label stating "ATIVAN .5mg" was on the front, followed by the interaction warnings on the back.

Ripping it open, she shook the small five-sided white tablet into her palm. 'What a strange shape for a pill' she thought. An 'A' was etched on the front of it, the .5 mg printed on the back.

'Well, it's probably not as large of a dose as Daphne had given me." She swallowed it down with a gulp of water from the bathroom sink.

Laying back down her attention drifted as she waited for her thoughts to calm under the drugs effects.

She stretched out, pulling the blanket up over her breasts as she slowly mellowed, her body and mind relaxing under its effects.

As she relaxed, she let her hands drift lower down her body as thoughts of broad shoulders, and strong arms wandered in. She didn't grasp what she was doing as her hands moved to caress her breasts and thighs. His scent still clung thinly to sheets and with her mind mollified of any fears or worries, she couldn't think of a why not. The strength and gentleness while he had carried her on the way back down all those flights of steps and the good mile of corridor, the feel of the hard muscles flexing under her body while he had.

The warmth building between her legs flared as she finally gave into her need. Dropping her panties, she licked her fingertips and lightly teased them over her clit. Her mind rapidly accelerated to thoughts of him as he gazed at her while she showered, the look in his eye hungry. She huffed as the pad of her finger flickered against a particularly sensitive spot. Her legs bent to give her nimble fingers better access, her face flushing as her mind shut off to everything but the act of pleasuring herself.

Shae's eyes were closed tight, her breath coming out in light huffs and moans, her teeth pulling against her lower lip. She was so far gone she didn't notice the creak of the bed as another's weight settled on it.

As her hands were pushed away, she let out a complaining moan, thrusting her hips off the bed, attempting to reestablish contact with her sensitive nub.

A robust arm pushed her legs open wider, giving a better vantage point. Shae let out sigh as finally a thick, calloused pad of another's thumb deftly pressed against her, circling slowly around her tender bud until she was crying out.

The firm pressure of his thumb as he stroked her was driving her to the edge. The tension inside of her grew as his skillful fingers fluttered across her exposed nether lips before retracing the steps back to her aroused clit.

Her hips lifted from the bed, her legs quivering, a loud rasping moan let loose from her as she came. The waves of the orgasm crashed over her, leaving her breathless and blissful. A small giggle left her, as she curled up and enjoyed the moment, the light fluttering of her inner muscles as they twitched and trembled in the afterglow.

Her mind sluggishly came back to her, as the thumb swirled slowly against her outer lips. Her eyes crept opened and took in the man staring intently down at his fingers as they danced along her most sensitive flesh.

Her mind tried to tell her, that 'this was not a good thing', that 'she should be terrified of him, not aroused' but she couldn't see the logic behind that, after all he had just helped her achieve the best orgasm that she had in a long time.

A wanton smiled glazed her perk mouth, the tongue darted out, licking her lips as she peered up at him, her eyes heavy-lidded with lust, hair tousled and the blush still high on her cheeks.

He caught her gaze, locking eyes for a moment before he stood, towering above her. He pulled the blanket up, covering her exposed flesh. She sat up and clutched it to her chest as he turned to leave. His focus shifting to her pink pouting mouth.

" You will need your sleep this evening child. Tomorrow will be most eventful." Then he was gone.

Shae was left wondering what the hell just happened, feeling strangely dejected that he had left, her mind still dazed from the powerful orgasm and the small dose of Ativan.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey all,_**_sorry it took so long to get this one up. I have a ton of ideas bouncing around in my head, and I am trying to include most of them. I am however going to be really busy in these upcoming weeks, I am heading 2 projects for my son's PTA along with the whole Holidays thing. But I promise it shouldn't be more than 2 weeks until the next one. I have to rewatch the movie a bit to make sure I have everything how I want it. As always, please review. It makes me happy to know people are reading it and how you are liking it so far._

* * *

The night was filled with action that Shae slept soundly through. Not waking when a woman's shrill voice, angry yet hushed echoed in or as Bane and Barsad came and went from the room throughout the night.

The noise of activity finally woke her late in the morning, her head lightly spinning from the aftereffects of the sedative.

Yawning, she quickly hopped across the floor to the bathroom. The memories of the previous night came back to her as she washed up under the chilled water of the shower.

'Christ Shae, you acted like an idiot. What the hell is wrong with you? Frickin' masturbating in his bed, you're lucky he didn't come in and kill you.' the voice in her mind shouted. 'Well he didn't,' she thought back in response.

She thought of how much worse it could have ended, but she couldn't argue with the way the events had played out. He was absolutely terrifying, yet he knew exactly how to touch her, bringing her to climax quickly and effectively without feeling she was being rushed to that point. Her face colored as she remember him staring attentively at her cleft while he worked his magic on her.

She quickly dried herself, dressing in a pair of tight skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt from the bag of her personal belongings. She was glad Daphne had grabbed this one, it was one of her favorites. Slightly threadbare, the faded black tee had an orange fork and knife crossed on the front stating 'Mein Teil' along the top of the knife.

She had picked it up at the last concert she went to, it was almost five years old and very well-loved. Getting the tickets to see Rammstein when they played at the Gotham City Stadium had been such an adventure. Shae camped out at the box office with her two best friends over spring break her senior year at high school. Camping out for four nights in the chilled air and on the uncomfortable sidewalk had been well worth it to be able to see the concert from the pit. You could feel the heat from the flames whenever the band members would start-up the pyrotechnics.

It had been a great final hurrah with her friends, both of them moving to out-of-state colleges once they had graduated. Shae was left behind, stuck in a city she never felt she belonged in.

She jumped when the curtain was drawn open suddenly. Barsad's smiling face popped in a second later.

"Ai glad to see you're feeling a bit better lass. I sure hope you don't try angering the boss man again, I wouldn't want to see ya hurt beyond repair" he said as he brought in the tray with her first meal of the day on it.

She looked up at him quizzically after she had taken the tray from him. Today it held a turkey sandwich, an individual applesauce cup and a milk carton. It was an odd breakfast choice in her mind,

"Oi yeah, you slept clear through your morning meal today. It's almost three in the afternoon." he chuckled. "The boss said he was coming up here to move you back last night, guess he never made it. Tonight is gonna be exciting though and he wants you up and ready for when the show starts."

He leaned against the wall while she ate, smiling the whole time, making her wonder what the hell he would be doing with a man like Bane.

Finishing the sandwich she finally asked "Barsad, you are such a sweet guy. What are you doing hanging out with this brute?"

"Aww ye think I'm sweet." He let out in loud laugh. "Well that's just 'cause you haven't seen me fight. You know what they say about us Irish." The grin stretching across his face couldn't have possibly gotten any bigger.

"No, really what gives?" she questioned, the applesauce nearly gone.

"Well ya see, my mum raised me by herself all those years after my da skipped town, ya know the usual. I got in with a rough crowd when I was a wee lad, wasn't more than sixteen when I ended up owing the wrong person money. " The smile slowly drifted from his face as he spoke.

"When I couldn't pay full up, that worthless git had her kidnapped and raped. She was dumped outside the A&E with both of her arms broken. She died from the infection not even a week later. I just couldn't do it, couldn't stay there without her. It was my fault. The things they did to her, all of it was my fault. My mate found out where that feckin' mongrel lived." His brow furrowed, his eyes were searching the distance as she watched him. He leaned against the wall, arms folded crossed his chest. His mouth a grim straight line.

"I went pretty off my nut, and did something real terrible. His ol' lady was home with his two little ones. I waited for him to get home before I killed them." He paused, his face twisted with self-disgust. His eyes hard and distant, as he stared into the wall. "I made him watch. Real diabolical shite. I burnt the house to the ground after. I had no reason to stay and more than likely the cozzers would come after me if I did. I ended up catching a barge over to France. I made my way around, working odds and ends. Finally ended up in Sierra Leone years later, working for a mining corporation."

"Bane showed up with a rival company. He riled the workers and their families up. The entire country fell into discord, and war. It took only about a month before the company I was working for dissolved, giving Daggett Industries exclusive rights to mine in the county."

"Ya see, when he talks, he makes you finally see your purpose. It lights a fire under people, makes them want to stand up for themselves, take what's theirs, to take what they deserve. I had watched him from the edge of the crowds, hearing him speak of freedom and liberation. When I finally met him, he allowed me to join him. It's been over four years now. I would follow him to the depths of Hell and will assist him with whatever cause he chooses to champion."

His eyes had taken on a fevered glaze as he stared across the small room. Shae had been shocked as he stood there and talked about the things he had done. She looked at the man she had come to like, the man with the bright smile and easy laugh, and slowly absorbed the fact he had murdered a man's family, had murdered children. It somehow never occurred to her that this man could be capable of such an atrocity, even if he was working with the masked man. Disquiet crept through her as she sat there, listening to him as he talked.

"So lass, you still think I'm sweet?" he questioned with a smirk, when he noticed the shock clearly written on her face.

She looked up at him, her mouth gaped as she looked him over once more.

"You have never done anything to me to make me think otherwise." Shae responded weakly.

He moved to take the tray, " And I hope to keep it that way. I don't like hurting those who don't deserve it. It makes no sense to punish those who have nothing to do with the original misdeed. I will carry that burden for the rest of my days. I don't want to add any more weight to that load." He said, a sad smile curling the corners of his lips.

As he turned to leave, she added "It's just you just seem so young..." she trailed off as she looked up at his pale blue eyes.

"Young, ha, I am probably older than you. And ya need to remember love, the ability to be cruel has no age limit, even children are capable of it."

* * *

Barsad was back sooner than Shae would have expected, gone no longer than three hours. He had a small plastic bag dangling from his hand, the bright ink stating to 'Have a good day!' circling around a smiley face.

"I thought it was about time we change those bandages up. They usually start to smell after a bit. We need to see how your fingers are healing anyway."

Looking down at her hand, she had noticed how dirty the gauze and the tape was getting but hadn't known how to take care of it. Cautiously, she lifted her left hand up and sniffed it.

"Ugh," she gagged, "You weren't kidding." She laughed at her own stupidity for not believing him.

Once she had settled down on the bed, he pulled the computer desk's chair so he could sit in front of her. Dumping the bag next to her, he pulled the items he wanted out and told her to hold them for him.

She arched a brow as she glanced at the other items that had fallen from the bag. A tiny book of crosswords,a box of pencils, a small electronic Sudoku game, and a few candy bars. Off to the side sat a familiar blue box.

"Tampons?" she asked, an eyebrow raised as she attempted to hold back a smile.

"Oh, um yeah. I didn't know if you would need anything like that. So I had a runner grab some stuff for you."

"Thank you. That was very thoughtful, but hopefully I won't need them. I'm not very regular to begin with but since I started the shot, I usually only get one maybe two or three times a year." Her mind finally caught up to her mouth.

"WOW! Oh my god, I can't believe I just blurted all that out. Sorry." she blushed.

"Hey nothing to be embarrassed over love. The natural functions of a woman's body is what has kept our species alive for the past 200,000 years. Now hold still okay. I don't want to accidentally nip you." he said as he pulled her injured hand to rest on his knee.

Holding her hand steady, he lightly snipped the tape away with a pair of round tip scissors. He gently pulled it away, and then snipped the gauze until the wrapping fell away completely. He silently repeated the process on the second set of bound fingers.

"How are they feeling? If they are still painful, we will re-wrap them."

Shae carefully gave them a light wriggle. "They are still a bit sore, but it's nowhere nearly as bad as it was." She smiled as he took her hand back in his, running his fingers down each one, watching for her reaction. When there wasn't any, he looked up and smiled.

"Well good, that means we don't have to. They feel like they are healing good, as long as they don't give you too much trouble you should be able to get by without them taped."

"Good, it will be nice not to have a lobster hand." she blurted, the giggle tumbling from her lips. Her eyes met Barsad's as they laughed to themselves. His eyes were such a delicate shade of blue, the contrast between his eyes and his brown hair startling.

The curtain drew back and a dark man stepped inside. Shae jerked her hand from Barsad's, the flush coloring her cheeks she turned her gaze on to the rug. The man stood there, parade rest, saying nothing, staring straight ahead.

"Yes?" Barsad finally questioned with a sigh. The moment was ruined anyway. What was he doing anyway, Bane had already discussed his plan for her with him, he should know better. It was probably for the best.

"Mister Bane would like to see you top side Sir." He stated, his thick accent sounded almost like a very deep, blunted English one. The way he had learned to speak English clipped the words, making the dialect of his natural Temne shine through. The tall African had been with Bane almost as long as he had. He had joined just as they were leaving the country. Sierra Leone had been all he had even known, but he had adapted well. His aggressiveness and strict obedience had pleased Bane enough that he ran a small crew of men reporting only to Bane and Barsad when needed.

"I should introduce you two, seeing as how you will be seeing each other more often after tonight." Barsad motioned for Shae to stand.

"Shae, this is Javen. If Bane or myself are not around, this is who you should looked for. He will take care of whatever you need."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." His deep voice rumbled as he walked over and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Javen."

Shae shook the man's hand, recognizing him from around the atrium. He had at least three inches on Barsad, but was slim with a lean musculature. His face was grim, the sharp angles of his wide cheekbones stood out against his soft rounded jaw line. His dark eyes stared down at her, the look not reflecting the amiability in his voice. The most noticeable thing about this man was his deep mahogany skin tone as it stood out against the white cotton t-shirt he was wearing.

She glanced over to Barsad, "So you don't like hanging out with me any more?" she jokingly questioned. Javan walked to the doorway and held open the curtain, waiting.

"No, it's just going to be getting busy around here soon. I want to make sure you are taken care of if either Bane or myself are not available."

"But why would you be unavailable?"

" You are just full of questions today, aren't ya lass? I have got to be going, it is not smart to keep Mr Bane waiting. It shouldn't be much longer."

With that she was alone, the curtain drifting back into place after the men exited. She huffed as she settled back down, alone once again but at least now she had something to do. She picked up the book of crosswords and flip it open to a random page.

"Let's see, what is an eight letter word for outdoors?" Shae murmured to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Batman or the Dark Knight series nor do I profit from the writing._

_Alright I finally got this polished up. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews. And for anyone who wants to know the word was Al fresco._

* * *

Shae had only half completed the crossword before the men returned. She was never very good with word puzzles, but it had given her a way to pass the time so you wouldn't catch her complaining about it. It had to be much later in the evening than it felt. The hours had passed easily since she had woke, but now her stomach was starting to growl yet again.

Bane glanced at her on his bed, before he set himself down in to the desk chair. It was surprising the small, flimsy looking thing held his weight. Shae watched as he settled himself there, his eyes flicking over to her once more before he went to work.

Unlocking one of the desk's drawers, he pulled out a wooden box. The lid was held closed with a small golden clasp. Once opened, it revealed a velvet lined interior holding several small metal canisters, and two glass vials. The clear blue liquid swirled inside the vials from the movement. Bane ignored the vials, and pulled a single metal tube from the box.

Holding it up to the light, he turned it, examining all sides before placing it on the desk. Everything else was quickly put back and locked away.

Shae watched as Bane disconnected a single tube from the outer corner of his mask's 'teeth', the rubber gasket hissing as he finished unscrewing the metal tube from the bottom socket. He quickly screwed the new one into its place, firmly reconnecting the rubber mount on the top.

Barsad's ever-present smirk was set firmly in the place "Well that was surprisingly simple. So you feel anything yet?"

"No, it will take a few moments Barsad. Always so impatient." He chuckled. "Why don't you grab the girl a snack. I'm sure she is getting hungry by now." His eyes on her once more. She froze, a deer in the headlights of his gaze. It took her a moment, but she finally managed.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you."

Barsad gave a quick nod before leaving. The room seemed deathly quiet with only the two of them in it. His eyes had remained locked on her. Shae felt the heat rise in her cheeks, it crept quickly up her neck over her face, until a laugh burst forth from her mouth, uncontrolled but not necessarily unwanted.

"Well this is fucking awkward." she finally got out in between the giggles. She looked over at him, her face still stained scarlet.

"What about this is awkward?" Bane purred, a baritone rumble.

"Well um, just everything. All of this and then. Well you know, everything that happened the other night." The large man leaned back in the chair, it creaked in protest as he rested an ankle across his knee. The amusement sparkling in his eyes, the scarred brow raised. " You are holding me captive. Or is it hostage? I don't know, whatever, no matter what it shouldn't have happened." Shae ranted on, mostly to herself. She started to stumble over what she was attempting to say, flustering herself as the conflict she had felt inside stumbled out through her lips.

The man continued to stare in silence, the look of amusement holding strong on his visible features.

" Well, it was more than nice, it was, wow um, it was fucking fantastic, but that is absolutely besides the point. You are my abductor, you kidnap me and beat me and then help me rub one out? What the fuck? Who the hell does that? Seriously this whole situation is so fucked." She sighed as the words left her in a rush, resting her face in her hands, slumped over her knees. A single sharp laugh came from the man, deflating the confused anger that she had built up instantly, surprised she had blurted out so much without any repercussions.

"I don't even know why I'm here. What do you want from me?"

She finally really looked at him, taking in the heaviness of his breath, the small beads of sweat that started to dot his forehead. His eyes seemed to have suddenly develop a sliver of bright blue swirling around the edge.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"I am fine, merely adjusting." He stood, a tower of muscle in the dimly lit room. He cracked his neck, the disturbing pops and crunches echoing through the room. He walked the few steps until he was standing in front of her. Shae craned her neck to be able to look up at him. He turned his head to the side, peering down at her at an angle.

"So, it was 'Fantastic'?" he questioned softly, his voice raising up in jest.

Shae couldn't believe her ears. Her cheeks burned anew, and her mind raced trying to think of something clever to say. But it was too late, the moment for a snappy comeback came and went as Barsad pulled the curtain back and carried in a small brown paper bag.

Barsad looked between the two, his mind trying to speculate what had occurred while he was away. Shae's bright red cheeks with Bane standing over top of her bothered him in a way he hadn't felt before. He didn't want to see the girl hurt anymore. He honestly thought Bane should cut her loose. There was so much more work to be done, and as much as he liked the girl, too much of his time was devoted to taking care of her.

"We just got word they are headed through the tunnels already Sir." Barsad told him as he handed the bag off to Shae.

"Excellent. Make sure the girl has a good view. I would like to show her what else I can do." He boomed, rolling his neck and shoulders once more before thundering from the room.

Barsad nodded at Shae before following the beast out. Shae opened the bag to find another small turkey sandwich and a cheese stick. She was only half way done when Javan entered, a small SMG dangling from a strap over his shoulder.

He bowed his head politely at her, before telling her it was time to go. Down the hall, then up the three flights of metal steps. They were only a floor below the roof of the center atrium. It seemed rather crowded, there was men gathered all around, leaning against the walls or on the railings, on every floor and walkway except for the center catwalk two floors down. Shae never could have imagined his following was so large. She had only ever seen a handful or two at a time, never realizing how many were actually working deep in the tunnels or up in the city itself.

Bane stood alone on that center catwalk, hands holding the shoulder straps for his vest. His chest rising heavily, his eyes focused.

Barsad sauntered over to where Shae and Javan were, a large rifle in his hands. Not a word was spoken between the three of them as they stood, waiting. Shae clung to the railing, looking down at her captor. The water poured down from the open pipe, the roar from it filling the room.

Bane glanced up, catching her eye. A barely noticeable nod of the head in her direction, followed by a loud clang of metal.

Shae hadn't even seen the Batman enter through the now gated doorway. A woman dress in head to toe black stood on the other side. The Batman turned, just as the echoes of Bane's voice reached Shae's ears.

"But not as serious as yours, I fear."

Shae could only hear fragments of the conversation drift up to her. Barsad and Javan stood close by, hands on their weapons but at ease.

"Let's not stand on ceremony here, Mr. Wayne." Bane's voice echoing across the walls as he paced closer to the man.

Just as quickly, the Bat swung, striking Bane again and again. Bane simply shook the blows off, until finally he caught the Bat's fist with his hand. He was speaking again, but she couldn't hear his words.

Then they were striking and kicking once more. The heavy thuds of fists on flesh, a quick thunk of a headbutt. Bane was back stepping, but the blows didn't seem to affect him. He seemed to tire of getting hit, finally sending a big boot in to the Bat's chest knocking down, over the railing to the metal grate and concrete floor below.

Bane quickly followed him down, climbing down one of the chains left dangling from the ceiling. The fist continued to fly once he was on the ground floor. Bane slung the Bat into one of the metal pillars, only to get a hard ax handle to the shoulder, followed by a quick jab.

Another series of blows were exchanged before Bane landed a strong overhand with a sickening thud, knocking the Bat down to his hands and knees. A quick kick to the ribs, knocked him down the rest of the way.

Quickly rolling, the Batman was able to climb the short set of stairs on to the crossway over the open waterway. Even from the distance, Shae could see the man was faltering, his strength leaving him while blow after heavy blow struck him. Bane landed a kick, knocking him down once more. The Batman threw something at Bane, the small pops of smoke bombs clouded the air, but that didn't distract the large man from his prey. He was speaking to the Batman again, slips of it echoing up to her.

"But we are initiated, aren't we Bruce?" The rest of the words were lost as the fighting started up once more. Shae could no longer see the men as they fought under the walkways, but the sound of flesh on flesh could be heard even though it couldn't be seen.

"I am here to fulfill Ra's al Ghul's destiny!"

Then the men tumbled out from underneath, Batman taking Bane to the ground with his tackle. He landed several hard body shots, and a few blows to his head. But then Bane had ahold of him, smashing his face against his thick boned forehead.

Batman was thrown off, Bane turning and walking back towards the middle, obviously speaking but unheard.

Shae gasped as the light went out. The large room went dark, only a distance glow from the side tunnels visible. A hand wrapped around Shae's elbow, pulling her back from the rail. She struggled against it before Barsad spoke.

"Ya gotta get away from the rail, love. I don't want ya to get hit. It will come down soon." She gave up the struggle and allowed him to pull her to the wall.

"It was nothing to me but BLINDING" shouted up from the depths, unseen. The lights came back on with a flash, the sounds of struggle, a loud crash and man panting. Sharp, hard pounding followed by a sickening crack.

"I will show you where I made my home whilst preparing to bring justice." Barsad reached into his pocket and threw a small black controller down to Bane. He caught it mid-air, his thick thumb pressing down the button. "Then I will break you."

Shae shuddered at Bane's last line to the Batman. A volley of explosions ripped through the ceiling. A scream erupting from her throat, her arms flying up to protect her head. Barsad pushed her further against the wall, covering her with his body.

The large chunks of what was once the concrete ceiling, fell to the floor along with several desert camo painted tumblers. Men were soon hooked on to ropes and climbing up through the hole to now exposed floor above.

Shae pushed him off of her, she had to see what was going on. Her ears rang with the high-pitched buzz of damage from the nearby blasts. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked down upon the Batman laying on his back, the side of his mask flattened against his skull.

He struggled to stand, lunging for Bane once he was upright. Missing the right hook he aimed by a mile, a knee caught him in the gut, followed shortly by a powerful blow to the back and he was once again downed.

Bane had him, pulling him up, lifting him over his head. He held him there for a moment before bringing him down hard across his knee then dropping him to the floor.

The ringing in her ears, kept Shae from hearing the talking, the punches or the disturbing crack of the Bat's back as it broke across Bane's knee. Her hand went to her mouth, covering it as it hung open. The shock of what was happening was settling in. The fallen hero lay face down on the cold, wet concrete floor, his body limp.

Barsad and Javan moved closer to the rail, staring down as Bane pulled the broken mask from the man's head. He glanced down at it before dropping it, stalking away. Two men moved in, lifting the Bat, dragging him behind them as the followed Bane to the opening of one of the tunnels. She looked for the woman who had stood against the grating but she was long gone.

Barsad shook her, shouting unheard words in her face.

"WHAT?"she screamed, not even able to hear the words she spoke. Finally he just pulled her along behind him, down the steps, crossing over in to a hall to avoid fallen chunks of concrete blocking the way. After a detour, they ended up in Bane's room once more.

Shae shook as she sat down on the bed. Her face drained of color, her eyes wide, mouth agape. Barsad's mouth was moving but she couldn't hear anything he said. She just stared at him as he tried to tell her what was going to happen. She finally shook her head, laying down, slipping her shoes from her feet. Barsad sat down on the foot, and pulled the blanket up around Shae's shoulders.

"Is he dead?" she whispered.

Barsad mouth moved once more unheard. Shae gave up on the attempt at conversation, curled up facing the wall, her body still trembling from the fright.

He sat watching her as she fell asleep, her tremors dying down once she was fully out.

Javan was waiting for him outside the room.

"He's waiting for you. Don't worry, I will make sure she is okay while you are gone." his thick accent rumbling through the buzz in Barsad's head. He had remembered his ear plugs, but had forgotten ones for the girl. He felt so stupid, slipping up on such a little thing. He hoped the damage to her ears wasn't permanent.

"Thank you brother. We will be returning soon." Barsad shook the dark man shoulder before turning to leave.

" And then the fire will rise."Javan said to his back.

He didn't bother to turn back, he simply stopped and said "No brother, it is already started. We only need to fan the flames."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey all,** it's finally here. Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys. I am almost done the next chapter so there shouldn't be such a wait. Thank you all for the love I have been getting for this story. Even when I wasn't able to get it done in the time I usually like to, I was still getting follows and favorites every few days. _

* * *

The next few days past quickly, her hearing restoring itself while she had slept the first night. Javan had carefully removed the remaining stitches from Shae's face the first morning. The slim lines of the scars had paled nicely and were barely noticeable.

Javan had come in the third morning and informed Shae that she needed to pack up the items she wanted to keep, and that they were leaving soon.

"This place is no longer going to meet our needs, we are moving to a more appropriate place." Javan said.

"Do you know where?" Shae replied as she packed her clothing into the two bags she had. She stepped into the bathroom to grab her toiletries.

"I have not been informed of where yet miss."

Jamming them into the bags, she slipped the bright pink knit sweater on over the rust colored thermal. Pulling on her worn black bomber jacket, she slung one bag over her shoulder as Javan picked up the other.

"We must be quick, it is a long way. We only have roughly 45 minutes to reach the surface."

With that, the curtain was drawn back and Shae noticed how oddly empty the once bustling atrium and tunnels now echoed their footsteps back to them quietly.

They hurried along the corridors and stairwells, their pace slowly winding Shae. Her still healing ribs burned from the exertion. The top of the stairwell gave way to a foot wide platform running along the side of the Gotham Metro tracks.

Following the tracks carefully for a few more minutes, they came to an opening. The cool grey concrete giving way to a bright blue fall sky. Shae waited for her eyes to adjust before looking around. The air chilled, her breath misting the air with each exhale. To the right of the rails, the large expanse of green grass, trees and playgrounds had to be Robinson Park. The trees completely bare, with the exception of a few brown crinkled leaves clinging to a branch. A flock of geese waddled their way towards the central reservoir.

To the left, a run down neighborhood of row homes and corner shops. The paint peeling from the bars over the windows, the fumes of exhaust heavy in the air. People shuffled down the cracked walkways littered with trash and debris, the hopelessness clear in their eyes. Taxis zipping through the slow traffic but don't bother to stop.

Javan snatched her arm and pulled her along. They slipped through the chain-link fence a few hundred years before the station. He hurried her along the busy streets, block after block of city melted away to nicer, posher duplexes, condominiums, and lofts. The sidewalks and home neatly manicured, flowers dotting the signs politely warning of the alarm systems installed within.

The buildings soon turned to high rises of glass and steel. Shae's feet and lungs felt they couldn't take anymore, Javan finally stopped. He dropped her arm, and handed her the second bag before glancing down to the black sports watch on his wrist. Shae panted as she tried to catch her breath through the burning pain in her chest, her ribs complaining that she shouldn't be doing something like this until they are fully healed.

"I was only required to get you to the surface. I wanted to get you somewhere safe, but we've run out of time. I have to go. I'm sorry." His accented voice shouted to be heard above the noise of the street.

He turned, and disappeared into the throng of people swarming up and down the busy sidewalks.

Shae couldn't believe it, she was loose. Just like that, she was on her own again. She pulled the second bag onto her shoulder, and looked around trying to orient herself.

'Home... I should get home.' she thought as she recognized the bright neon signs and heavily trafficked streets and sidewalks ahead as Gotham Square. She righted her self, calculating in her head where home would be from here. '9 blocks North, 7 blocks East.' Her feet protested as she started the quick pace up once again.

…...

Shae was less than five full blocks from her apartment when ground trembled lightly under her feet.

'Did I really just feel that or am I just that tired?' she thought as she continued walking. She didn't need to answer, as the ground shook and rumbled powerfully under her. She stumbled to her knees watching the stop light ahead sway, the cars parked along the road each started blaring its alarm at the sudden quaking.

A sudden geyser of hissing stream erupted from a manhole, shooting the heavy metal cover off, it landing with a heavy metal clang as it hit. The blacktop of the roadway cracked and potted leaving large gaping wounds, the cars driving along it swearing and crashing to avoid them.

Shae gave up, scrunched her eyes shut tight, wrapped her arms around her hand and waited. When the trembling of the earth subsided, she peeked out at the damage. The cars continued their squawking as people slowly made their way out of the houses.

She stood up and continue on, passing damage from the sudden quake. She couldn't remember the last time Gotham had an earthquake. She rounded the corner, running into a small crowd surrounding the neighborhood's mom and pop electronics store.

A heavy-set man turned to her as she passed. "Have you seen? They blew up the stadium!"

"What? Are you joking?" Shae asked, her mouth dropping open. He moved aside, allowing her to slip in to the crowd. The televisions in the now cracked window were tuned into a local news station. The screens silently exclaimed 'Breaking News!' in large bright letters, the picture behind showing the ruined field that had collapsed, the camera zooming in on the destruction to a bundle of yellow and black in the rubble before quickly flicking away.

'Oh god! That had been a player. The players were on the field!' Shae was in utter disbelief, as the camera panned over the panicking crowd, flames and thick black smoke rising from the row of sky-boxes above them. Men standing in the aisles and along the stairs, their large rifles scanning over the crowd.

The screen finally settled on the tunnel walk behind the goalposts. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she watched him walk on to the field. He bent, pulling a mic from a dead referee. Barsad and several other familiar faces flanked him, the guns the carried held with ease. He paced into the end-zone, the crowd around her as soundless as the televisions in front of them. More of his men pulled a large device up from the tunnel behind him.

An older man was brought out by two of his men. He was thrown to his knee in front of Bane. The mic was placed in front of him, his mouth moving in response. Bane spoke once more, gesturing behind him to large metal globe his men had brought out than held the mic back to the man. The exchange repeated itself once more before Bane reached down and snapped the man's neck. The camera tried to snap away in time, but the image of the gray haired man slumping to the ground at Bane's feet was seen by any one watching.

The crowd around her gasped, and the murmurs started as Bane continued to hold the mic to his mask, obviously still talking to the crowd in the stadium. Words finally started scrolling along the bottom of the screen. 'Nuclear bomb in Gotham city! More news to come!'

The crowd around her erupted, some of the shouting angry at the screens before them, several people ran off, but she stayed and watched the scene before her play out even as the panic and fear rose inside of her. He spoke for a moment longer before throwing the mic down and storming out the way he had come in. His men turned and followed, dragging what must have been the bomb back down the tunnel.

The screen switched over to two shocked looking reporters in the studio. The man next to her was speaking, she had been too shocked to realize.

"Miss? Do you have somewhere to go?"

She shook her head, trying to put a rational thought together. "Yes, my apartment."

"Okay, that's good. Make sure you have non-perishable food and fill your bathtub with water, okay."He was speaking slowly to her, knowing she was a bit out of it. "And lock all of your doors and windows. The Methodist church on 22nd street is going to open as a shelter if anything happens and you need a place to go."His hand reached up and nervously stroked his bearded face. "I have to go set things up. I'm Pastor Ken by the way."

He held out his hand for her to shake, Shae staring at it a moment before it dawned on her what he was waiting for.

"Thank you, good luck." She nodded before turning and running the last three blocks to her apartment.

She slipped in the front door and headed down the stairwell to the basement storage, hoping Daphne had put her spare key back when she was done with it.


	13. Chapter 13

She was in luck, Daphne had been kind enough to return the key to its original spot. Shae then dashed her way up the three flights of steps to her apartment. The door was thankfully locked, even though the frame was cracked.

She paused a moment, the destruction inside quietly and patiently waiting for her to come and clean it up. Her mind drifted back to the night she was taken. The hundreds of tiny wood splinters exploding into her living was the door flew in, furniture that had been knocked over in the struggle. Shae grimaced at the though of the uncooked chicken breast festering on the counter for the past few weeks.

With a deep breath she closed her eyes as she swung the door open. Walking in, she stared around the living room in disbelief. The room was spotless. Not a wooden splinter in sight, her furniture upright and in place. Of all things a bouquet of fresh flowers rested on the coffee table, a small purple envelope leaning against it.

She ignored that, and walked the few steps to the kitchen. Once more, the room was practically sparkling. No putrid decaying chicken waited for her on the counter, the sink that should have been full of dirty dishes was empty. Shae pulled the fridge open to find it filled with a fresh half-gallon of milk, a carton of orange juice, fresh meat, cheese and other essentials. The freezer and pantry were also surprisingly filled with needed items.

"What the hell is going on?"she spoke to herself. The bedroom and bathroom told the same story, the bed neatly made and the bathroom full of much-needed toiletries that she had needed to restock but hadn't been able to afford at the time.

Giving up, she flopped on to her small couch and turned her attention to beautiful arrangement of lavender roses and wax-flowers, and purple limonium surrounded by rich green leaves in a square glass vase. She finally picked up the envelope, an unassuming pale blue note card decorated with a silver printed outline of a thistle flower slid out into her hand.

Neat, curved handwriting explained that during her confinement her past-due bills had been paid up, and that the apartment had been stocked for her comfort. It warned her to stay safe before ending abruptly with no explanation of who or why.

The sky outside the window was darkening, a high scream could be heard followed by a sharp pop of a single gunshot. Shae stood with a shudder and closed the blinds, before grabbing a blanket to pin over the window with the hope of blocking any light that might leak through.

She turned her small television on to the local news channel. Turning the volume down so low it was barely audible, she watched the news anchors seated behind their round desk, their hair disheveled, makeup smeared. The emergency broadcast message scrolled across the top of the screen, but Shae was too absorbed in the small playbacks and clips from the afternoon events. A new clip played, it showed row after row of police officers marching in to the subway tunnels. The clip jumped forward to the thick clouds of smoke and dust billowing from where the tunnel opening had just been.

Words of shock and disbelief slipped from her lips as she watched the different scenes from around the city play over and over again.

A heavy thud in the hall outside startled her, her eyes jerking from the tele to the broken door. The fear that clutched her gut made her mind up for her. She flung her textbooks and long forgotten work off the old, scarred desk in the corner. She braced and slowly managed to push the heavy beast across the room, until it was settled tightly against the front door.

Leaning against it, she caught her breath and wiped the light glistening of sweat from her brow. Now that she felt only marginally safer, she set to picking up the items she threw across the room in her rush.

Once it was all neat and orderly once more, she turn off the few lights she had on and settled on to the worn out sofa. Her knees and wrist ached from the earlier stumbled and the heavy weight of fatigue sank deep into her bones. Pulling her afghan from the back of the couch, she curled up and allowed herself to be sucked back in to the scenes that danced across the TV's screen.

* * *

Shae woke to the deep grumble of her stomach, her back and neck cramped from sleeping on her old couch. She folded the blanket back as she watched the television talk quietly to itself across the room. New footage was on, men and women being pulled from their posh houses and condos, shots of clothing and bedding flutter down from broken windows, a little girl clutching her teddy in nothing more than a nightgown crying as she wandered down the street.

Shae gave up watching, when she realized with the noise coming in from the street, that if she wanted to know how bad it was, she could simply just look out the window. But that was something she wouldn't do. She hadn't been here in so long, maybe looters wouldn't bother the place if they thought it was abandoned.

She switched it off and headed to the kitchen. After frying some eggs and toast, she sat at her little beat up kitchen table and eat quietly, the silence pierced every now and then by a shout or scream. The occasional booming crash of metal on metal made it way in to keep her company as well.

Once she had finished eating, she cleaned up her dishes and looked over the food in the fridge and pantry. Making a mental note to watch how much she was eating, she emptied her two bags she had brought from the sewers and started to wash her clothing in the bathtub. The trip down to the basement for washers seemed too risky, given the situation.

* * *

The noise within the building started with a single gunshot. Shae was hanging her wet socks over the towel rack when the sharp pop of the shot startled her. It sounded so close, like it was right under her feet.

The frightened scream followed shortly afterwards. "OH PLEASE NO!" creeped through her floorboards from the apartment below. Shae stood, frozen as she listened to her elderly neighbor scream.

She reached out and flicked the rooms light off, before slowly and carefully tiptoeing into the living room to switch off the lamp she had there. As she turned to head to her bedroom, the rattle of the front doors knob caused her to stop dead.

The heavy slam the followed had her moving again. The short sprint to her bedroom had her panting, her heart in her throat as she listened to someone repetitively slam against her front door. She crouched down between the bed and the wall, putting as much distance as she could between herself and whoever was trying to get in.

Reaching under the bed, she pulled out the large black Maglite. An old co-worker had gotten it for her as an apartment warming present. The heavy weight of it in her hands gave a bit more confidence. This time, if they got in, she would at least be ready and waiting.


	14. Thank you

I would like to thank everybody for the follows, reviews and favorites. I hoped you have enjoyed reading about Shae's "adventure" in the underbelly of Gotham with our favorite masked merc . I had a great time writing about her, but I have gotten so stuck on this story so I think the last chapter was a good place to end. The summer will be here shortly, so hopefully I will have some more time to write something new. Maybe I'll come back and give a more solid ending to this one or maybe something new.


End file.
